Liberation Of Hora
The Battle of Hora, also known as the Liberation of Hora, took place around the time Before The Kids Next Door Surprise Invasion Of Fortress New York. It was a battle to gain the element of surprise which lead to the Invasion Of Fortress New York during the K-Civil War and bringing about an end to the Kids Ten Door Organization. Attack Outside Hora The main battle was waged 2 Years after The Destruction Of Moon Base 1 and raged On the ground. It started at the Upstate New York Kids Ten Door Trade Sentiments In order to Gain Foot Holds On KTD Soil In Order To Move On To Hora, and moved outwards across the various Regions including The Catskill Mountains as the Kids Next Door continued to gain ground, they continued to cease any radio links that might be effectively useful to reaching fortress New York.4 The Kids Ten Door faction ruled by the Force-sensitive also attacked Hora city, hoping to gain KTD Radio In order to Radio Fortress New York For Help. He failed when Numbuh 274 over powered him and he became later on a prisoner of War, Many of The Kids Ten Door Militia took up arms against the KND battling the invaders. KCity of Hora After destroying a large majority of the Kids Ten Door's control systems, the Kids Next Door squadrons along with more advance Air Vehicles such as The G.A.S.E.R. Class Bomber and The R.O.L.L.E.R. Class Fighter provided aerial support for those fighting on the ground, by disabling the city's power generators, which in turn deactivated the The Kids Ten Door Communication. With no way of contacting Fortress New York and Trapped In the City The Kids Ten Door Down on the ground ended up being pushed one street block at at time, Kids Next Door Operatives captured the main Office Of The KCity and and secured their command posts in the vicinity.4 Hora's administrator aide Lobot was freed by the Kids Next Door and helped them gain control over the city's main computer, locking out the Kids Ten Door.3 In his last attempt to gain control over the city, Numbuh 89 sent a detachment of Elites, but even they were unsuccessful in reversing the situation. Attacking The KTD Radio After the combined effort of the T.o.r.a. and A.D.U.L.T. P.U.N.I.S.H.M.E.N.T. Squadron, the Sector J moved on to capture Kids Ten Door Last Hope Of Calling For Aide From Fortress New York, and that was known as the Upstate New York Radio Facilities Over looking New York City Herself in the Horizon.4 The Kids Next Door Operatives landed and secured the Wave Transmitter extractor, and pushed the Kids Ten Door Operatives back to the other side of the Facility. The Kids Next Door Operatives moved in and captured the KTD Entertainment Dome filled with Arcade, Candy and Soda and the H.O.R.N.E.T. landing platforms, trapping them in the main command center. G.A.S.E.R.'s bombed the building, R.O.L.L.E.R.'s destroyed H.O.R.N.E.T's and D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.'s before they could lift off, and the enemy numbers dwindled. Teams of Sector J Operative's moved in on the command building and secured the Entire Radio Facility and also as well got a great view of Fortress New York from the Distance. Aftermath The Kids of The KCity Of Hora gained their freedom at the conclusion of the battle From Kids Ten Door Rule For The City Have been a secret Neutral Town In Upstate New York That had to be bribed for Support After The Kids Ten Door Defeat In The Battle Of Los Angels During the Fall of 96. The Kids Of Hora Rejected causing Numbuh 99 To Send Operatives To the City to Cease Control Of It during the Uprising Of 97, Stating that they will cut off the Cities Supply of Candy Soda and Video Games if not done as they were told. With the Kids Ten Door humbled on multiple fronts The War to end all wars was almost at an end with Fortress New York Shown In the Distance. Category:Events